


Un momento eterno

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Giglio bianco [1]
Category: Romeo x Juliet (Anime)
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, Flash Fic, Romantic Fluff
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-23 15:46:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14937224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: [Drabble mancata].Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge II:Prompt: il canto del vento





	1. Chapter 1

Un momento eterno

  
Romeo accarezzò la guancia di Giulietta con una piuma bianca e le sorrise. Piegò di lato il capo, sentendola ridacchiare. Il vento faceva ondeggiare i suoi corti capelli blu, alcune sue ciocche venivano sfiorate dalla lunga capigliatura rossa di lei.  Giulietta strappò un giglio candido dal tappeto erboso sotto di loro. L’odore dei fiori pizzicavano le narici di entrambi e tutti i due ragazzi sentivano l’umidità provocato dalla rugiada sotto di loro. La giovane si piegò in avanti, le sue iridi rosse chiare erano liquide. Chiuse gli occhi e appoggiò le labbra sottili su quelle di lui, che ricambiò il bacio. Giuletta si staccò e Romeo aprì la mano, facendo volare via

“Qualunque cosa succeda una parte di noi sarà sempre qui, ad ascoltare il canto del vento” sussurrò.

 


	2. Favori

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Giulietta 'seduce' Romeo.  
> Ha partecipato alla Cosa delle ventiquattro ore. Prompt: Favore personale.

Favori

Romeo alzò la parrucca adagiata sul letto, fissandola.  
“Puoi continuare a usarla anche adesso che so che sei tu” mormoro roco. La luce del fuoco si rifletteva sul suo viso.  
“Non dirlo come se mi stessi facendo un favore personale” si lamentò Giulietta. Schioccò la lingua sul palato, incrociando le braccia. Il giovane si mise una ciocca azzurra dietro l’orecchio e le sorrise, facendo cadere la parrucca.  
“Tu resti una stupenda eroina anche con il tuo vero aspetto, amore mio” ribatté. Giulietta si sporse verso di lui, con le gote vermiglie.  
"Vedi di farmi un vero favore personale" gli sussurrò seducente all'orecchio, facendolo arrossire.  
  
[100].


	3. Primo incontro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Una drabble su come poteva essere il primo incontro Romeo e Juliet.  
> [What if].

Primo incontro

Juliet si sedette sul bordo di marmo della fontana e alzò il capo.

< Questo luogo mi sembra di conoscerlo > pensò. Strinse le labbra fino a farle sbiancare e piegò in avanti il capo, socchiudendo gli occhi.

Romeo la osservò. Alle spalle della ragazza c’era la figura di un angelo dalle fattezze femminili, che teneva tra le braccia esili un vaso da cui zampillavano degli archi d’acqua. Romeo scese lungo la scalinata del palazzo guardando la giovane, i suoi lunghi capelli rossi e lo sguardò smarrito.

< Quella ragazza è un angelo che si può solo amare… è assurdo sentire già di amarla >. Il suo battito cardiaco accelerò.

[110].


End file.
